Heaven
by 01011010
Summary: My first song fic! It's based on the song Heaven, which i dearly dearly love! Read plz! Flamers AND reviews are welcome! MUAHZ, lub ya!


Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha OR Heaven....

#0-0#

"Inuyasha!" A girl swiftly ran across the field reaching out to the silver haired hanyou.

"Kagome..." He smiled softly opening his arms wide.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

We're in heaven 

"What took you so long? I missed you so much."

"Kagome... I missed you too..."

"Finally..."

"Yeah... Finally..."

"After so many years!" Kagome cried burying her head into his chest.

"Don't cry Kagome... We are finally together..."

"Sango... Miroku... Shippou... I missed them too..."

"Heh... I know... It seems so long time ago when we first set off to find the jewel shards..."

"Silly! It wasn't **that** long time ago!"

"We were so foolish... But... Happy..."

"Yeah... Now I understand Kikyou... Everything must have seemed so long to her... Time passing by... but nothing happening... She must have felt so lonely!"

_Oh, thinking' about our younger years_

_There was only you and I_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_That's over now_

_You keep me coming' back for more_

She snuggled down closer into his chest.

"Promise me... You'll always be at my side... No matter where we go... Kay Inuyasha?"

He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

"Yeah... I promise."

She hugged him tightly and listened to the rhythm of his heart. Smiling and wiping away her tears she looked up into the pools of golden amber.

Placing a hand right above the place where his heart lay she tugged on a lock of his hair and whispered in his ear.

"I remember... How many times Kikyou tried to steal this... And you did sort of give it to her... But it the end you always came back to me! Ai shiteru Inuyasha..."

_And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
(We're in heaven)_

He smirked and stared down at her almost lazily.

"Jealous weren't you?"

Kagome pouted and playfully punched his chest.

"I should have been! My hanyou could have been taken down to hell with my look-alike!"

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_there's a lot that I can say_

_but just hold me now_

_cuz our love will light the way _

"No." He whispered, holding her tight. "Never."

Tears of happiness ran down her face, she smiled sadly and melted into his embrace.

"Yes... Never. We'll be together always and always..."

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_we're in heaven_

He rocked back and forth, remembering the days of the shikon hunting. Ah, Shippou, Kirara, Miroku, Sango... How much he missed them when they died and left him all alone... And alone he was again... But never for long... 'Cause he always had Kagome's love with him. Forever and ever. With her here in his arms, it felt like the old days again... When they were all alive.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're In Heaven_

"Do you want to see Sango and the others? They missed you too, but we knew that someday we would be together again... Just like you promised!" Kagome beamed. She took his hand and dragged him across the beautiful field to a small neat hut just like Kaede's.

Warmth and happiness flooded his body as Kagome continued to talk about her life up here and how she had been preparing his home. Where he and her would live together.

_Now our dreams are coming true._

_through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

He knew that it wasn't the same as he thought it would be, he always had thought that they would find the Shikon shards, make a wish, and then live happily ever after. But in some ways... This was the exact future that he had dreamed for him and Kagome.

He leapt up and caught Kagome bridal style and led a sweet kiss on her lips, earning a squeak of surprise. He landed in front of the hut and walked in, smiling happily.

_we're in heaven_

_love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_it isn't too hard to see _

_we're in heaven_

Squeals and shouts of happiness erupted in the small hut and the whole place seemed to light up with happiness.

Yup, it was heaven alright. He had found his home at last.

#0-0#

Oh my gawd, my head hurts like crap!!!! Owwwww. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. I just love that song heaven! To hear like a bigger part of it... go HERE! Oh no wait... Since won't let me post the EXACT site here it it with spaces, but for the real thing there are no SPACES AT ALL!

www . angelfire . com / ny5 / ItisPeke / Heaven . html

ARIGATO! Hope you liked, R&R plz!


End file.
